Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to double-sided wheel assemblies and methods thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to double-sided wheel assemblies for luggage, the wheel assemblies including multiple wheels for improving the turning radius of luggage.
Description of the Related Art
Travelers often transport luggage through heavily trafficked areas, such as airports, train stations, city streets, or the like. When traveling through these highly trafficked areas, it is often difficult to maneuver luggage around other people and objects in the traveler's path. Due to the limited turn radius of existing luggage, travelers often find it difficult, for example, to maneuver their luggage around other travelers, other luggage, stations, curb ramps, train/airplane aisles, in shopping areas, in restaurants, through offices, through security checkpoints, to name a few. These obstacles and many others pose a risk to the safety of the traveler and the luggage.
If a traveler is unable to maneuver around an object successfully, the traveler may accidentally bump or contact an object with their luggage, and potentially damage the luggage and/or the object. In addition, the traveler may accidentally contact another person with the luggage, which cause injury to the other person and create potential liability risks. In addition, bumping the luggage into an object or a person may cause the traveler to lose his or her balance and potentially injure themselves.
Existing luggage wheels only allow for a limited turning radius due to the fact that they include single wheels. The base of a single wheel contacts a significant portion of the ground surface, thereby resisting wheel rotation and limiting both luggage load capacity and turning radius. Thus, there is a need for a wheel assembly for improving the turning radius and load capacity of luggage.